Pasado, presente y futuro: Un solo destino
by atenea2410
Summary: Ella es una chica normal, él, un viajero del tiempo, juntos viajaran más allá de las estrellas, más allá del tiempo, unidos por un amor imposible, prohibido por el propio destino... Crónicas del Doctor Who y Dragon Ball Z.


**_Dragon Ball Z no me pertene, es propiedad única y exclusiva de Akira Toriyama. Doctor Who tampoco es de mi propiedad, pertenece a BBC._**

* * *

**_AMOR ETERNO_**

**_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_**

**_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_**

**_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_**

**_Como un débil cristal._**

**_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_**

**_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_**

**_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_**

**_La llama de tu amor._**

_(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer) _

**_"PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO: UN SOLO DESTINO"_**

PRÓLOGO

_POV VIDEL_

Caminé por las oscuras calles de Satán City, únicamente acompañada por el lejano eco de mis pasos al entrar en contacto con el frio asfalto. Las calles, normalmente transitadas, se hallaban completamente desoladas. Es normal, no puedo esperar que haya mucha gente a estas horas, no un lunes por la noche.

No tendría que haberme quedado hasta tan tarde en el trabajo…Odio admitirlo, pero el sonido hueco de mis propias pisadas, junto al insistente golpeteo de las gotas al caer de las tuberías y estrellarse con el suelo, me pone los pelos de punta.

Desde pequeña he odiado la oscuridad…Creo que temo lo que podría ocultarse en ella, esperando al acecho entre las sombras.

Negué con la cabeza y aparté esos ridículos pensamientos de mi mente. Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y eso es justo lo que menos necesito; obsesionarme con una idea estúpida.

Seguí con mi camino a paso rápido. Lo único que quiero en este momento es llegar a mi casa cuanto antes y tirarme de cabeza en mi mullida y calentita cama.

Un extraño ruido a mis espaldas hizo que me sobresaltara y volteé rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría.

Una de las cajas, apiladas al final del callejón, se había desplazado de su sitio, quedando precariamente sostenida en el borde de otra caja que usaba de soporte.

Mire a mí alrededor. Como esperaba, no hay ningún rastro de vida humana.

-Habrá sido el viento… -Me encogí de hombros, girando para irme, pero un segundo ruido volvió a atraer toda mi atención.

Esta vez, la caja estaba en el suelo.

-Vale, igual no ha sido cosa del viento… Oh, vamos, Videl, no seas tonta, seguramente ha sido un gato -Me acerque confiada a la pila de cajas y me agaché para recoger la que se había caído. Teniendo en cuenta que soy la única hija del alcalde de Satán City, es mi deber hacerle un pequeño favor a la comunidad y ayudar a mantener las calles limpias…Bueno, con que estén mínimamente presentables me conformo. -No puedo creer que por un momento haya pensado que es cosa de fantasmas… Ja, Ja, Ja, un fantasma, esa sí que es buena.

Justo cuando dejé la dichosa caja en su lugar correspondiente, una mancha de color blanco salió disparada desde la pila de cartón, y, al intentar esquivarla (y puede que también por la repentina sorpresa) perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, arrastrando conmigo todo el montón de cajas.

-Maldito gato. -Maldije entre dientes, al ver como el escurridizo bicho salía del callejón. -…¿Dónde está mi bolso? -busqué a mi alrededor, intentando diferenciar mi bolso en aquella densa oscuridad, solo rota por la fúnebre luz que emanaba de la única farola que iluminaba el callejón.

-Oh, mierda. -Mi querido bolso había caído precisamente en un charco de agua sucia, estropeando su preciosa cubierta de terciopelo. -Y era nuevo… -Suspiré mientras lo recogía. Lo observe unos instantes, analizando la gravedad de los daños. Al ver que el agua también se ha filtrada por la tela, llegué a la conclusión de que debo ir despidiéndome de todo lo que llevo dentro. -¡Maldito gato! ¡Este bolso me costó un ojo de la cara! -Pateé una lata con rabia, pero para mi mala suerte, resbalé con ella, y volví a caer al suelo.

-Auch…Menudo día llevo hoy...

Y es cierto; primero, mi despertador no sonó por la mañana y llegue tarde al instituto, ganándome como premio una preciosa regañina por parte de mi profesor. Para colmo, va y se me olvida el almuerzo en mi casa, y, por casualidades de la vida, no llevaba dinero encima, por lo que me tocó pasar hambre durante toda la mañana. Luego, mi coche se caló en medio de la carretera y tuve que llamar a una grúa, que, por cierto, ¡tardo más de una hora en llegar! (el atasco que se formó por mi culpa fue de miedo) y para mejorar las cosas, también llegué tarde al trabajo. Mi jefe me amenazó con despedirme si eso se repetía, ya que es mi deber como empleada llegar a mi hora, ser responsable, y bla, bla, bla… Resumiendo, que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de que me quedase horas extras como compensación por mi retraso (Horas que no me iba a pagar, naturalmente) y ahora va y se me cae mi hermoso bolso de MARCA que con tanto esfuerzo (y con más de la mitad de mis ahorros) logré comprarme AYER, y ahora está para el arrastre.

-Bueno, ya es oficial, creo que soy gafe… -Suspiré pesadamente, dejándome caer lentamente al suelo. -Mi vida es un asco… -Me lamenté, dejándome llevar por la autocompasión. Ya no puedo soportar más la aburrida monotonía de mi rutina. Ojala algo cambiara… Ojala mi vida no volviera a ser la de antes.

-Supongo que debería irme ya, tampoco es plan de quedarme aquí toda la noche… -Me incorporé pesadamente, acabando en una posición sentada. Me lleve una mano a la cara, cubriendo la mitad de mi rostro. La otra mitad, quedo oculta bajo el manto de mi pelo. Sonreí con burla. –Lo fuerte es que ahora hablo sola… Vas bien Videl, vas muy bien. -Me aparte el pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Después, agarré el bolso (aunque se haya echado a perder sigue siendo mi bolso nuevo), lo coloqué sobre mí hombro y me levante por completo.

Es extraño, pero en ese momento juraría haber oído un armonioso sonido, el ruido más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero si tuviera que hacerlo diría que es algo parecido a un sonoro zumbido, que te atrae con una fuerza invisible, casi cautivadora. Lo curioso es que no parece pertenecer a ningún instrumento, al menos, no a uno que yo conozca.

Me quedé tan hipnotizada por aquella misteriosa melodía que apenas me percaté del extraño viento que se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, nada que ver con la fría brisa que, en esa noche, parecía abrazar a todo el callejón, dejando claro que estamos a mediados de Enero.

Sé que debería girarme, pero algo me dice que no lo haga. Una vocecita en mi interior me repite una y otra vez que tengo esperar… Pero ¿A qué?

El extraño viento azotó mi abrigo, zarandeándolo al mismo compás que a mi pelo. Puede sonar raro, pero se siente extremadamente cálido…

No me di cuenta, pero en ese momento, la fúnebre luz que desprendía aquella solitaria farola, ya no era la única que bañaba el callejón.

Entonces el ruido se detuvo…

Por un instante lamente que parara. Deseo seguir escuchándolo...

Recordé de golpe que lo que está pasando se encuentra bastante lejos de ser normal, y me giré bruscamente. Para mi sorpresa, una antigua cabina telefónica precedía el centro del callejón.

Dude un poco, pero decidí acercarme a ella. Pose mi mano derecha sobre su cubierta de madera, pintada del azul más azul que he visto en mi vida.

Ahora, mirándola con atención, descubrí que se trataba de una cabina de policía, posiblemente de los años 60. Me arrimé un poco más ella, pegando mi cuerpo a su pared, y coloqué mi oreja sobre la misma.

Si escucho con suma atención, puedo distinguir un extraño golpeteo en su interior, curiosamente parecido al rítmico latido de un corazón…

Sé que suena estúpido, pero tengo la sensación de que está viva…

-Tú no estabas aquí antes ¿Verdad? -Le pregunté a la cabina, con la inocente esperanza de que me contestara.

-Sí, claro que estaba aquí. –Afirmó una voz tras de mí.

Giré sobresaltada, esperando encontrar al gracioso que me ha asustado, pero no vi a nadie. Avancé unos cuantos pasos, inspeccionando detenidamente mí alrededor ¿Me lo habré imaginado?

-Qué raro… -Volteé hacia la cabina, aún algo extrañada, pero frené en seco al encontrarme justo en frente a un chico que me observaba con atención.

-Hola. -El joven alzó la mano, acompañando al saludo.

-¡Ahhh! -Chillé por el susto (si, ya sé que ha sido efecto retardado) y arremetí contra el chico con mi bolso, pero el muy afortunado lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. -Ese segundo de distracción fue fatal para el chico, ya que lo aproveché para volver a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Golpe que no logró esquivar y que lo mandó al suelo de un plumazo.

El joven se sujeto la cabeza con una mano, gimiendo de dolor. Casi consigue darme un poco de pena…Casi.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Lo rodeé, girando mi bolso en el aire como si fuera un látigo. -¿De dónde has salido?

-¿A que ha venido eso? -Preguntó un poco molesto, sin apartar la vista de mi bolso. Creo que le ha quedado bien claro que quien controla la situación aquí soy yo. -Y por cierto ¿Tú quien eres?

-Yo te he preguntado primero. -Lo fulminé con la mirada. No sé si lo habéis notado, pero hoy no estoy para juegos.

El chico sonrió divertido, impulsándose hacia arriba.

En ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, eran hermosos, pero a la vez infinitamente tristes. Irradian una pesada melancolía, un dolor que ni el propio tiempo es capaz curar.

-Digamos que soy tu príncipe azul. -Contestó haciendo una galán reverencia, actuando como un verdadero caballero…O un verdadero príncipe. -O si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme el chico de tus sueños.

-Idiota. -Lo aparté de un pequeño empujón, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Luego, volví a girar a su alrededor.

-Aún no me has contestado. -Solté cuando me encontraba a su espalda. Ahora que lo observo detenidamente, puedo afirmar que se trata de un joven bastante apuesto.

Me sonrojé por mi inapropiada ocurrencia y negué con la cabeza. Ahora no es momento para esto.

-¿Umm? -El chico me miró por encima del hombro, después, siguió mi insistente recorrido con la mirada.

-¿De dónde has salido? -Paré delante suya, alzando el rostro para verle la cara. También es bastante alto… Justo como a mí me gusta…

-De aquella cabina. -Confesó con una sonrisa, acto seguido, señaló la misteriosa cabina que había aparecido en medio del callejón como si de una ilusión se tratase.

-Te lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿Qué es y como ha llegado eso hasta aquí? –Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos de forma intimidante.

El joven sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho con mi pregunta. Al menos ha comprobado que no soy tan tonta como para creerme que una cabina telefónica de los años 60 ha aparecido, a si, por las buenas. Parece que por fin he dado en el clavo.

-Veras "eso" es nada más, ni nada menos que… -Intentó acercarse una vez más, aún con esa irritante sonrisa incrustada en el rostro, pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, alcé mí bolso delante de su cara, provocando que el joven se detuviera en seco. Ahora, aquella estúpida sonrisa se desvaneció por completo de sus delicadas facciones.

-Te lo advierto, tengo un bolso y sé como usarlo. -Por si aún le quedaba alguna duda al chaval, creo que mi tono le ha dejado bien clarito que no estoy bromeando.

-Vale, vale… -Levantó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, en un gesto de rendición. -Si no quiere que me acerque, no lo hare. -Y cumpliendo su palabra, el joven retrocedió unos pasos, quedando a medio metro de distancia. -Bueno, como te estaba diciendo… -Se aclaró la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de empezar un gran discurso, después, comenzó a narrar con voz emocionada, acompañándolo con extravagantes gestos en el aire. - Es la maravillosa, la increíble, la inigualable, la irremplazable, la única y magnífica, es…

-Es una caja de zapatos. -Espeté en un tono cortante, después, le eche un rápido vistazo a la cabina. -Una caja de zapatos muy grande.

-Pues no lista, eso es la Tardis, mi Tardis, y ha venido volando. -Concluyó posando las manos en su cadera, actuando como si hubiera dicho la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿Volando? –repetí en tono escéptico. O bien este chico me está gastando una broma, o es que verdaderamente está como una regadera

-Sí, a través del tiempo y del espacio.

-Eso es imposible.

-No, no lo es. Y yo soy la prueba que lo demuestra, al fin y al cabo, estoy aquí ¿Verdad? -Me guiñó el ojo, sonriendo de forma cómplice. -Mi preciosa Tardis es capaz de romper las leyes de la física… ¡Qué digo!, es capaz de acabar con todas las leyes que tú conoces.

-Si fuera verdad eso de que puedes viajar a través del espacio, ¿Puedes explicarme el hecho de por qué has decidido venir a un lugar tan insignificante como la tierra? -Vaya, al final he acabado siguiéndole el juego… En fin, tampoco creo que vaya a pasar nada malo… ¿No?

-Digamos que he tenido un pequeño problema con la navegación, y me he desviado un poco de la ruta prevista… -Se rascó la mejilla de forma distraída, intentando buscar una buena excusa.

-Vamos, que te has perdido.

-Un poco, si. Pero aprovechando que estoy aquí y teniendo en cuenta que tú pareces bastante aburrida... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece venir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar. -Me tendió la mano, incitándome a irme con él. -Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada raro. -Añadió con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada en medio de un callejón, un lunes cualquiera a altas horas de la noche, con un chico que me prometía regalarme los secretos más ocultos del tiempo y del espacio.

Y yo, Videl Satan, una estudiante cualquiera de bachillerato con un trabajo temporal a media tarde y con una vida asquerosamente normal, me sorprendí al descubrir que _realmente _estaba considerando la idea de irme con él.

Porque sabía que no podía fiarme de él, que solo era un loco que decía viajar por el espacio con una cabina azul, que todo esto sonaba ridículo y que posiblemente ese joven se encontrara ebrio.

Pero por algún motivo, por algún retorcido motivo que no logro entender, mi corazón me grita que lo correcto es irme con él...

Sin embrago, lo que más me inquieta, es que tengo la extraña sensación de que quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida…

_Pero lo que yo no podía saber en ese momento, es que si por algún motivo se me ocurriera aceptar aquella descabellada proposición, aprendería la lección más importante de mi vida, la lección más dura, y es que debo tener especial cuidado con lo que deseo… Porque puede ocurrir que, por algún capricho del destino, llegue a cumplirse._

* * *

_**Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo... Ya sé que la historia no es nada del otro mundo y que es más que probable que no tenga mucha audencia... Pero es que... ¿No habeís tenido nunca la sensación de que debéis hacer algo sí o sí o si no vuestra concienca os carcomera por mucho tiempo? Creo que eso es lo que me ha pasado...**_


End file.
